Blossom Of The Silverrose
by Lawful-Lawless
Summary: Elizabeth, A normal every day girl is in a sticky situation... Find out what happens!


The Bloom Of The Silverrose Book One:The beginning

Chapter One

Elizabeth Silverblossom smiled as she passed by Layla. David watched with envy. Elizabeth was pretty with her long, fiery, red hair and emerald green eyes that sometimes looked purple. David knew other guys liked her but he couldn't do anything. David loved her and thought she didn't like him but if he had been paying attention he would have saw her looking at him.

Chapter Two

Elizabeth took quick glances at David Firesong dreamily not paying attention to the lesson and the teacher noticed how the two looked at each other and saw the look of envy on David's face she wished she could roll her eyes. Just then the bell rang and the kids walked out. A jock walked over to Elizabeth and smiled. "Hey babe wanna see a movie with me after school." He said Elizabeth shook her head.

Chapter Three

The jock grabbed Elizabeth and lifted her off the ground. "That wasn't a question." He told her and she kicked him. "I have a date." Elizabeth shouted in her silky sweet voice. "Who?" The jock said cockily. "David Firesong." Elizabeth retorted and David's eyes widened. "Me?" He asked and she nodded. The jock stare was like a bomb. Deadly. The jock grabbed her. "Your coming with me or else." He said as a crowd started to form. David stormed over. "No she's not it's her choice." He said in a husky but cold voice. The jock looked back at him. "She going with me or I drag her." He said in a fiery tone.

Chapter Four

Elizabeth took a chance and kicked the jock right where is hurts and he toppled over in pain. Elizabeth dragged David and they ran to gym with their clothes. "You have gym?" He asked and she nodded. They both went into the change room, got changed quickly and ran out. The girls played Volleyball outside while the boys played Floor Hockey and Basket ball inside.

Chapter Five

David watched Elizabeth walk into the art room and sighed as he entered Home-ec And he got a note. It said, 'Set up Elizabeth and instead stay at home and make sure I get there. I'll find you a girl in her place but don't do as I say and... You'll find out. Signed Randy 'Bull' Branstone' David looked at the note and crumpled it up angrily. Randy watched from his seat. 'David will pay and I will make sure of it.' Randy thought and he smirked

Chapter Six

After school David walked with Elizabeth to her house,then to his and finally the went to the theaters. David led her in and took her coat. They bought food and drinks and went to their seats to wait until the movie. He pretended to yawn but put his arm around her and she hugged against him. Their gaze locked and they smiled. They watched the movie. The two didn't notice Randy. Randy grabbed Elizabeth and took her away with out David knowing. When the movie finished David looked over to see Elizabeth gone and he slapped his face with his palm.

Chapter Seven

Elizabeth had been tied for hours she was crying as Randy came in. "Hi slavey. Your mine now and poor little David is gonna pay." He laughed manically and whipped her. Elizabeth continued to cry and he taped her mouth shut and dragged her to his room. His parents smirked. "That's my boy." The man said as he saw Randy with the tied and gagged Elizabeth. "Randy remember lock the door so she can't escape." He nodded and the two continued on.

Chapter Eight

David ran into the school. "Could I have Randy's address?" He begged and the secretary sighed giving him the address. David smiled at the secretary, thanked her and ran out of the school towards Randy's house. About half an hour later he knocked on the door. "Hello. I'm David one of Randy's friends and I wanted to see him." David lied and the parents told him to go up stairs. David knocked on the door and opened it to see Randy standing over Elizabeth. David jumped on Randy beating him while Elizabeth freed herself. Randy however stopped Elizabeth and David when he turned into a demon. Randy flung David off him and David smashed through the window and hit the ground below. "If you want you 'David' to live Elizabeth you will owe me your life." Randy said. "She owes you nothing Demon." Said a voice from the corner of the room. There the demon saw David who looked like he was made of pure ice. Elizabeth all of a sudden had her eyes change purple and in a second she had the demon at her feet. Elizabeth's binds were now attached to Randy but he found he was Randy again.

Chapter Nine

"What sorcery is this?" Randy shouted at Elizabeth. She responded with a kick to his jaw. "Shut up Demon you are banished to hell." Elizabeth and David said at once. With a snap he was gone and Elizabeth fell over. David changed back and brought her back to his house. Elizabeth woke with the smell of Breaded Bass and other foods. She got up and saw the room had Arctic pictures and other things. David came up with two plates. Elizabeth smiled and took one and David put his down and ran down stairs to get them drinks. The two sat on the bed eating and talking. "You can stay if you want. Your mom knows your here." "I would love that." Elizabeth told him. "Oh yea tonight there's a full moon and the sky is suppose to be clear." David told her smiling.

Chapter Ten

The two sat on the roof looking at the stars, pointing out constellations while looking at each other dreamily. David gave her a kiss and she kissed him back passionately. They hugged looking at the stars and the moon. When she woke up there was a note beside her. 'gone to work will be back soon, David.' Elizabeth sighed the saw something on the desk it was a Silverrose in full blossom and it had a note. 'The Blossom of the Silverrose is rare.' And at the bottom was a poem. 'As the stars shine their last wherever on this earth you walk, As long as I have you to talk, I will not fall to death, till I know your safe then we shall a kiss with my final breath. Don't forget about the rose hold it close to you and True love will find you too.' it read and she smiled as tears ran down her face.


End file.
